


Homeless Record

by Trillion42



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Homelessness, Originally written in Korean, Precious Peter Parker, Protagonist is Korean, Protagonist is MCU Fangirl, Protagonist is from our Universe, Stephen Strange is a good dad, Translation, Universe Transportation(aka Trip)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2020-09-27 19:13:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20412889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trillion42/pseuds/Trillion42
Summary: Those fanfiction protagonists wouldn't know that they'll be homeless if they got tripped into New York street.Neither did I.[Dark Comedy / Romance, Friendship and Survival]





	1. I'm Homeless in New York

**Author's Note:**

> *I'm not an author, just a translator. The author has permitted this translation.  
**This fic is originally written in Korean. There might be few unfamiliar concepts that are common in Korean fandom.  
***'Trip' is when a person from our universe gets transported into fictional universe. This is a popular concept in Korean fanfictions.
> 
> Please enjoy!

1.

There's a reason why I wrote down just a single number. I don't know what is the date today. Here in this car, there's toothbrush and toothpaste, but not calendar.

I died.

To be precise, I think I died. Isn't it the way things usually begin? How people get transferred to another dimension, after they die? Maybe dimensional teleportation required some amount of shock, and most certain method was death. When I read that kind of fictions I used to accept it without thinking, but now as I experienced, death is not something to get over with 'Huh, guess I'm dead'.

Let's try to name my diary. Alright, Kitty.

I was sure that I was dead, but when I opened my eyes I was lying on the seat of a car, and then some guy being overfriendly made me very confused. He said I appeared two days ago with an abandoned car. Maybe that's because I died in a car accident. And then he asked, am I homeless too. I sat down and waited for things that would appear in this kind of situation in fanfics; new look, new life, new family, or new fate or something. But nothing happened.

Long story short, I was homeless.

Fact that I can communicate with people who speak English at middle of New York is surreal enough, but things are too realistic in this aspect. I almost fainted when I saw huge "IRON MAN" article in the newpaper scattered around, but now I got used to. Because Iron man can save the world and all, he won't save my poverty.

I was a homeless girl who got tripped into New York backstreet, have nothing but a disabled car, and he was a billionaire. I can feel the huge gap already. A homeless! I've been through a lot in my eighteen year life but homelessness! What's the point of being a fan of some hero movies and being sucked into that universe? I didn't even want to see my fav characters in real life. I just wanted to go back home and get in my bed. But all the tears dried out after two weeks of staying up all night crying. Now I'm staying with the homeless group of New York, making ends meet.

I can eat at the 'free food for the homeless' that comes to park sometimes, or at the church. Still I starve quite often, I don't want to dig through garbage(sad bit 1). I sleep on the car seat with a tiny blanket(sad bit 2). I take shower at the free shower room of local library(sad bit 3).

There sure is no place like home...... Those fanfiction protagonists wouldn't know that they'll be homeless if they got tripped into New York street. Neither did I.

But then.

-Hello?

I was on my way back to the car from free shower room, wearing a t-shirt I got from charity. I saw someone rummaging through a trash can right behind the car. I almost became furious, thinking it was a burglar trying to steal my stuff, then stopped as I realized it was a boy who also stopped from almost letting out a shout of joy with old Macintosh computer he found. My brain swiftly searched through memories before the harsh homeless life. I had a strong feeling that I know who this kid is. My ancestors were turning on the green lights.

-This is where I stay.  
-uh, umm, s, sorry! I just, just pass this alley often! and I thought this car was abandoned! and, and......

The boy's eyes went between me and computer while stuttering frantically, probably thinking that I own the junk he was holding. The look of desire in his eyes was too strong, I had to be cool with it, except I didn't even care.

-That's not mine. Somebody dumped it. You can take.

His face immediately lights up. And an exclamation mark pops up above.

-so, then... thanks!

It wasn't mine. No need to thank me. I just waved hand to him. And I faintly smiled watching the back of the boy, hopping away lightly. One month of homelessness after being dropped into New York, finally met our friendly neighbor. And little Peter Parker was super cute.

I'm satisfied. Now let me go home.


	2. I'm Homeless in New York

2.

Surprisingly, the kid showed up again. No, “Parker” showed up again. And the reason why I'm calling him Parker, is that he told me his name. Hi, I'm Peter Parker. Though I didn't ask, suddenly, by himself, voluntarily. So I decided to call him Parker. Cuz we're not that close yet. And, my dear kitty, I don't even want to be! It might keep me away from going back home if I build any kind of relationship with such main character. That was a cliche in this kind of fictions. So I have to be careful. Maintaining certain distance is very important in socializing.

-Do you stay here all the time?

But is it wrong if a cutie like him, staring at me with beady eyes, grabbing shoulder strap with his both hands, melts my heart a bit? Kitty, Don't you think?

-Yea, I'm homeless.  
-Homeless?

Peter looked confused, as if he never heard of it before. Maybe that's because I look too young. Or because a homeless with a car is too unusual? But a disabled car without gas or key was no use except car seats that I stack up my stuff or sleep on.

-I don't have home.  
-......Th...then where do you stay at night?  
-My car. Though I'm not sure if it is mine.

Parker stared at me as I naturally sit on the trunk, then suddenly held out a plastic bag he was holding. I asked what it was with a blank look, but he placed the bag in front of me instead of answering, and just ran off, saying he'll come again.

-Oh, right, thank you for the computer again!  
-That wasn't mine!

I muttered a bit. But went silent as I realized what Parker left me was. It was a sandwich. The one which he buys after school, in the homecoming movie.

Did I look hungry? Or because I'm homeless?

I never thought it was a shame that I'm homeless but this felt like a pity. He must have meant well, but the fact that he gave me an unasked-for sandwich had no choice but to be associated with those kinds of emotion. I stared at the sandwich with a slight miserableness. The smell was surprisingly killing. I took a bite of it, half crying.

Now I understand why Parker said Delmar's sandwiches are the best in Queens in movie.

Money is the most important thing in the world.

That is something I learned by experience during this few weeks of homelessness. The guy who cared about me when I woke up here at first got a job of magazine sales which is part of a welfare policy for homeless. As one of those who dream of getting back up again, I'll wish him a good luck, but me?

Most volunteers suggested me a welfare facility for teens, but problem was my age. Eighteen. Not a kid, not a grown up, a gray area. Nineteen in Korean age. But that wasn't the only reason I refused those suggestions. I could find other places where my age isn't a problem. The thing is, I don't know whether my identity exists in this world or not. And if, if my personal information do exist somewhere,

then I'll be an illegal immigrant.

Because I don't have visa. Not even a passport! There's no single way to go back home and worse, I was walking in the middle of Seoul just before I got here. It's a miracle that I can communicate, and I can't even get a job. Because I don't have visa. I can't go to school. Because I don't have visa. I can't go home. Even the cheapest airline ticket is around $1,000 and all I got are few coins and bills from people who felt pity for me and a worn out car.

I've never seen such a realistic migration. Not even 0.001% arbitrary! Kitty, maybe I shouldn't have only read fanfics where protagonists fall in love and decide to stay. I can write a book of 101 tips for handling world-transfer situation, my diary Kitty.

So today, I thought, If I got transferred by dying, then there's one way to undo it.

New York is a chaotic place with those alien invasions and terrorists, villains, robbers roaming. Everything started with 'I am Iron man'. About every other day there were big noises at the intersection. I used to hastily run away from them but now, I'm making a change of attitude.

I loitered around like a lone hyena, hands in pockets. This fall was pretty chilly. I counted numbers to myself. One, two, three, four, five. When I reached about one hundred and twenty, an aggressive honk filled the street. With some aggressive words.

-Oh fuck, get off my way! Get off! If you want to live!

Which means, don't get off if you don't want to live, right? How kind of them to guide me like this.

Actually, I started to think those small-time villains aren't that evil. They're just kind of dumb. Real evils would've run over everything instead of honking. Mostly those kind have strong appetite for destruction and have the same old goals which is destruction, and world conquest.

Anyways, I didn't get off. The honking grew louder and sound of people yelling('She's crazy!' or something like that) hit my eardrum, But I kept walking stubbornly and slooooooowly like a lazy snail. Finally, the small-time villain looked like he's steaming mad. Now they'll stomp on the accelerator. My defensive instinct made me close my eyes and cringe.

-You're okay! Whoa! Hey, you're safe now! Hew!

I slowly lifted one eyelid to the familiar voice.

-Uh......

I was perplexed. So this is what 'Friendly Neighborhood' means? Iron man or Captain America doesn't show up for some tiny little incidents happening in the corner of the city. Well, I forgot that spidey's different. It's funny that I wasn't the only one who was surprised. So, that 'Uh' sound wasn't mine.

-If you can't walk, um, I'll help!

I couldn't dare to say any refusal. Therefore I quietly got carried by Spider-man to the sidewalk. Spider-man... no, Parker hesitated for a moment after he put me down but eventually ran toward the small-time villain as they got out of the webbed up truck with a gun.

I pressed my forehead, watching back of his red head. Now what.

I wanted to beg to Iron man. Please make me a visa. And a passport. And an airline ticket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry... I got slow hands... or just plain lazy......  
But I'm determined to carry this translation til the end!!  
Thank you for waiting!!!!
> 
> *Pointing out grammar mistakes is very welcomed.


End file.
